If it's not ok, then it's not the end
by zsa2127
Summary: Max and the flock head to Disney Land on Angel's request. But Max finds more than just a hottie in a chipmunk costume...
1. Chapter one Chris

**ok, well before you read anything, i'd just like to let you know that i don't own maximum ride or any other characters!! i also don't know where this story came from, wrote it on a whim i guess. but please r&r!!**

We had just flown into San Francisco, and I was standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, in awe of the fact that water could look so beautiful.

"You know, Max, there's been a record of suicidal attempts made from that very spot." Fang said, swooping up next to me. He always had to ruin everything.

"You would know." I said playfully, watching his eyes ignite in anger. Angel had got onto him yesterday by calling him emo. I don't blame her. After all, he did listen to "Welcome to the Black Parade" 74 times before we even hit the California border. If only we hadn't found that ipod back in Central Park.

"Max! What're we doing?" Iggy yelled from the other side of the red wiring.

"Leaving." I called back, opening my wings and dropping off the bridge. A couple more miles and we would hit our goal. Disney Land.

Now going to Disney Land was not my idea, as you can probably tell. But Angel, being the persuasive little demon she is, somehow managed to convince me. So here we are, flying over California, on our way to see a smaller verison of the oh-so-magical, Disney World.

--

We skidded to a halt in the parking lot, and followed the crowd to the ticket booth. Angel hypnotized the man stamping tickets, and we got in free. At least she was good for some things.

"I wanna go on Splash Mountain!" Nudge screamed.

"No! Indiana Jones!" Gazzy barked and tugged my arm. I managed to get free from his eight year old death grip, and turned around slamming into a giant chipmunk.

"Oh!" The chipmunk said. "I'm sorry. Let me help you."

I took the fuzzy paw, which he had extended, and got to my feet. _Talking chipmunk. Hello, nightmares. _I thought to myself.

"I'm Dale!" It said, shaking my hand. "Well, no. I'm Chris. I'm really sorry for knocking you down...uh..."

"Max." I offered. "It's fine, really."

"Max. I like that...are you sure? Are you ok?" The big paw let go of my hand and reached up, pulling it's head off. I stared. Chris was no chipmunk.

Chris laughed, probably at my expression, and I blinked, managing to mumble out a "Yeah...I'm ok." before mentally breaking down at the sight of Chris's gorgeous face.

"Ok, well good. But let me make it up to you. I get off in about ten minutes, meet me at the ice cream shop over there and I'll get you something, ok Max?" He brushed his brown hair away from his face, revealing equally amazing green eyes.

"Ok." I smiled, blushing wildly and watched him slide his costume back on. He waved, then turned to some little girl, ready to sign autographs.

I turned around and jumped back a little, to find that the flock was still there.

"Who was that?" Iggy asked, rubbing Total a little to hard.

"Ahhh! Omigosh Max! He totally likes you!" Nudge squealed and grabbed my arm.

I looked at Fang, who was just staring at me. I saw the light in his eyes flicker and then go out.

"You think?" I forced my attention back at Nudge, who was smiling like a deranged homeless old man.

"No duh! Oh this is so great! You've gotta go change...get cleaned up...oh..." She rambled on, leading me towards the bathrooms. I glanced back at Fang, but he was taking Gazzy to some ride up ahead.

**alright well i know that was a bit short and fast- paced. please don't leave any bad reviews! any ideas that you have for future chapters i'd love to hear them!**


	2. Chapter twodouble chocolate two scoops

"Can I come with you on your date?" Angel asked, tugging my arm.

"No Angel!" Nudge gasped, appalled that a six year old would ask such a question.

"Why not? I won't do anything, I promise..." Angel begged.

"No. Would you want Max being there on one of your dates?" Nudge put her hands on her hips, her lips tightly pursed.

"No..but...I just have a funny feeling about this guy." Angel hesitated, then looked up at me with that puppy dog face of hers.

"You always have funny feelings about any guy Max likes."

"I didn't have any funny feelings about Fang." She glanced at me and I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

Nudge gave me a confused look, then shook her head and took Angel's hand. "C'mon sweetie. I'll take you on the merry-go-round or whatever, ok? Let's leave Max alone."

"Can we at least walk her to the ice cream shop?" Angel asked.

"Sure." I interrupted, before Nudge went off on one of her never-bring-your-mother-on-a-date kind of speeches. She rolled her eyes, and then led us out of the bathroom.

--

"There he is! I see him! I see him!" Nudge jumped up and down, barley missing her elbow in a little girl's ice cream cone.

"Yeah." I breathed. Chris looked more amazing with the chipmunk costume off. He was tall, almost six feet I guessed, and was that skinny kind of muscular that I loved.

"Bye, Maxie. Have fun...!" Nudge winked at me, then took Angel and went off in the other direction.

"Hey, Max." Chris smiled happily. "You came!" He sounded almost surprised.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

"Cool. So c'mon I'll get you something. Who were the little girls?" He brushed my arm lightly, and led me into the ice cream parlor.

"Oh, um, my sisters. Ariel and, uh, Tiffany." I lied, hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"Really? 'Cuz they look nothing like you." He smiled at me again. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies. I hated that feeling.

"I know. Our parents are...missionaries. So we kinda come from all over." I gritted my teeth. I was a horrible liar when it comes to cute boys.

"Oh that's cool. What'd you like?" He motioned to the guy behind the counter who was ready to take our orders.

"Double chocolate. Two scoops, please." I told him. "Cup." He gave me a thumbs up and went to get my order.

"So what about that guy I saw you with earlier? Boyfriend?"

"What guy?" I asked, taking my cup from the cashier-person. "Thanks."

"You know. The one who was standing behind you next to the really tall one holding the dog? I know he's probably your dad..." Chris dug his spoon into a chunk of vanilla cream.

"My dad? What?" Then I realized he was talking about Iggy._ Oh boy Iggy's gonna have a kick outa this one. _I thought. "No, Jeff's my brother too. He's blind." I don't know why I included the fact that he was blind, but it just seemed like something to say. _Shut up, Max_. I mentally slapped my self in the forehead.

"Blind, eh? Oh well that explains the dog. So the dark haired one is your boyfriend?"

Fang. My stomach started churning. Boyfriend? Why would he think that? "N-no. Nick...is my brot...brother as well." _Just spit it out. Why can't you say he's your brother? He's definitely not your boyfriend._ I looked down and shoved my spoon into the chocolate desert. "So what about you?"

"Well, I've been signing autographs as Dale-the chipmunk for as long as I can remember. And my parents aren't as cool as yours, letting you come to Disney Land alone."

"Oh, they're on a mission trip." I might as well stick with the story we created last time. "I thought you had to be at least 18 to get a job here or something."

"Yeah, but you see that shop over there?" He pointed out the window to a little souvenir place down the road. "My dad owns it, so I've been working here since I was seven. 8 years...wow I never realized how long that sounded until I said it out loud." He laughed.

I did quick math in my head. The boy was 15. 15 and already gorgeous...not bad.

"I bet they'd give you a job too, if you want. My dad can probably work something up..."

I grinned. "I don't think they'd hire a 14 year old."

"I would." He looked straight into my eyes. I thought he was going to kiss me for a second, but then his phone went off. He sighed, muttering curse words under his breath, and looked at the screen. "It's my dad. He probably needs my help." He got up. "How long you here for?"

"I don't know." I answered stupidly. But truth is, I didn't know. I mean, when you have wings, when do you ever now how long you'll be in one place?

"Oh..um..ok then. Call me, if you're here tomorrow, 'k? Please?" He scrawled his number on my wrist. "See you around." He flipped my hand over, kissed it graciously, and then darted out of the parlor, waving.

I waved back, heading towards the merry-go-round to find Angel.

Ok, I know there was a lot of dialog in this chapter, but I just wanted to let you guys know a little more about Chris. Sorry if you didn't like it, but I promise I'll update some better chapters soon. No bad reviews please! Ideas for future chapters are welcome!


	3. Chapter three Parade

**Hey all my faithful readers! I actually wrote this chapter while I was on the freeway, going to Dallas for a soccer tournament. So I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes or things of that sort, but my dad likes to hit all the potholes. But chapter three is up! Enjoy! **

"So?" Nudge said, elbowing my arm.

"So what?" I asked, brushing Angel's hair out of her eyes.

"How'd it go? What you guys do? Did he kiss you? Ohmigosh he kissed you!" Nudge clapped her hands in delight and grinned, showing her perfectly unstraight teeth.

"No, he didn't, you spaz. Now stop it." I sighed, not really wanting to tell her anything because I knew she would just blab it to the world.

"Well what did happen then?" Angel smiled.

"He bought me ice cream, we talked. He kissed my hand."

"Oh! He so totally likes you!" Nudge squealed happily. I was amazed at how much joy a little girl could get from somebody else falling in love.

"Ok." I blushed. "Let's go find the guys." I took Angel's hand.

"Alright!" Nudge said.

And so we went off to find the other half of us, me shaking my head in embarrassment as Nugde sang "Max and Chris sitting in a tree..." under her breath.

--

"So what rides have you been on?" Said Gazzy, all snobbish-like.

"Just the merry-go-round." Nudge glared at Angel. "Fourteen times."

Iggy laughed. "I'm sorry, Nudge. I'll take you on Splash Mountain later, ok? But I heard there was a parade going on in a few minutes. You guys game?"

"Yeah." Said Total, squirming in Iggy's grasp. "Just let go of me...I think you broke my ribs..."

Iggy let go of Total, and he stretched out on the ground. "Are we going or not?"

I looked over at Fang, who was staring at the concrete below his shoes. "I'm up for it. Fang...?"

He nodded, not bothering to look up and meet my gaze. I felt a pang of emptiness in the pit of my stomach. _Why wouldn't he look at me? _

_He's jealous. And sad. He loves you, Max. And you don't care. _The voice. Ah, perfect timing.

_Well, hello there. You just like bugging me, don't you?_ I thought in utter disgust of the fact that the voice just popped in randomly.

_Max, I'm serious. You don't know how much it hurt him, when he saw you smiling at somebody else with that same smile you gave him thousands of times. _

I shook my head. _Shut up._

And for once, it did. I walked along with Gazzy, trying not to think about what the voice just said, or noticing the fact that Fang was walking very slowly behind us.

--

"A marching band!" Nudge screamed, waving frantically. "And flag twirling people!"

"Colorguard." Total corrected her.

"I want be in cologuard! It's so cool how they twirl those pretty flags..." She got up and started imitating them, spinning an umbrella that someone left on the ground.

"Look you guys! It's Mickey!" Angel pointed to the giant mouse on top of a passing float.

"I can't see." Nudge jumped.

"Here." Iggy held out his hand, helping Nudge to his shoulders. They both waved and shouted at the familiar Disney characters.

I walked over to where Fang stood, in the back, away from the applauding crowd.

"Hey." I said, lightly tapping his shoulder.

He looked up at me. His eyes were flat, and his face looked broken. I just stared. I'd never seen Fang this way. Sure, he was always unemotional and expressionless, but right now he just looked...sad. Like he'd just realized that he was a freak kid with wings and he didn't have any parents and he would never live a normal life. Or like the girl of his dreams just went out with another guy.

"Are you ok?" I asked, slightly concerned and severally confused.

He nodded, and then turned around, rubbing his eyes.

I turned, heading back towards Iggy and Nudge. But I glanced back just in time to see Fang's shoulders shake, and his head dropped into his hands.

**Well, that's the end of chapter three! I hoped you liked it. Please review! No flames! Chapter four is written in Fang's POV, and chapter five is written in Chris's POV. It's summer for me now, so I promise I will have updates a bit quicker than normal. :)**


	4. Chapter four Fang's POV

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I've been having internet problems. But everything's fine now, so chapter 4 is up!! Remember, this chapter is written in FANG'S POV. It's kind of his telling of chapters 1-3.**

(Chapter one)

_God, she looked so beautiful standing there. _I thought, watching Max hug her windbreaker tighter to her body. I stared at her a moment, and then dropped down beside her. She looked up at me and smiled, catching me off guard and making my heart jump a little.

"You know, Max, there's been a record of suicidal attempts made from that very spot." I stated randomly, hoping it wouldn't give her any ideas.

"You would know." She retorted, her eyes reflecting the sparkling bay below.

"Max! What are we doing?" I heard Iggy call in the distance. Her eyes unlocked with mine, and she shouted something, then jumped off the bridge.

--

Angel made us get in for free. I slapped her a high five, as thanks, and followed Max into the park.

"It's like attack of the fluffy princesses." Gaz whispered, his mouth hanging open in disgust.

"I wanna go on Splash Mountain!" Nudge screamed.

"No! Indiana Jones!" Gazzy grabbed Max's arm like his life depended on it. She twisted his wrist so he let go, and then turned around and smashed into a giant, and actually very ugly, chipmunk.

I went over to her, half laughing at the sheer fact that indestructible Max just got knocked down my a chipmunk, and was just about to help her up when she took the chipmunk's paw. I backed off, listening to their conversation.

"Max. I like that..." Said the furball, and my left hand automatically formed a fist.

"Hey, man, you ok?" Iggy nudged me, sensing my anger, I guess.

"Yeah..." I muttered through gritted teeth, and watched Max blush at the guy who she just met two seconds ago. He turned to go, and I heard Nudge squeal.

"Ahh! Ohmigosh Max! He totally likes you!" She danced around, taking Max's arm. I wanted to punch her.

Max turned to me, and I stared at her blankly. Her face softened for a second, and then she turned back to Nudge.

"You think?"

"Come on, Gaz. Let's go on that ride you wanted to." I turned my back to the girls, who flocked around Max asking her questions. I felt my face flush with anger, and I gripped the Gasman's shoulder hard, and led him away.

--

(Chapter two)

"Why don't you just tell her, man?" Iggy said suddenly, pulling my attention away from the long line ahead of us.

"What?"

"I know you love her. Why don't you tell her?" Iggy faced me, and I turned around, embarrassed. Realizing he wouldn't be able to see my face even if I did start blushing, I faced him again.

"It's...it's just not that easy. She's my best friend. I don't want to hurt that." I said truthfully.

"But your never going to know if you don't talk to her about it. Listen to me, Max wouldn't hurt Total, what makes you think she'll hurt you?" Iggy patted Total on the head. He had a very good point."

"I don't know, Ig. I tried to tell her before. She keeps running away." I thought of the cave, and then the dock, the memories making my face feel warm.

"Whatever, man. Just think about it." Iggy handed Total to the attendant, and settled himself into the roller coaster cart.

--

(Chapter three)

"So what rides have you been on?" Said Gazzy, all snobbish-like.

"Just the merry-go-round." Nudge glared at Angel. "Fourteen times."

Iggy laughed. "I'm sorry, Nudge. I'll take you on Splash Mountain later, ok? But I heard there was a parade going on in a few minutes. You guys game?"

"Yeah." Said Total, squirming in Iggy's grasp. "Just let go of me...I think you broke my ribs..."

Iggy let go of Total, and he stretched out on the ground. "Are we going or not?"

"I'm up for it. Fang...?" I heard Max say. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I didn't know what would burst out of my mouth if I did. So I just nodded, and stared at the floor.

I walked in the back, next to Nudge who kept singing.

"Max and Chris sitting in a tree...k-I-s-s-I-–g...1st comes love..." She bobbed her head to the tune.

"Shut up." I hissed, shoving her a bit. She pouted, and then ran up ahead with the others.

--

"I want to be in colorguard!" I heard Nudge shout, picking up a minnie-mouse umbrella and twirling it around.

"Look you guys! It's Mickey!" Angel pointed and laughed.

"I can't see." Nudge whined. Iggy held out his hand and helped her to his shoulders.

I looked up, and saw Max heading towards me. My gaze automatically shot back down to the floor.

"Hey." She said, tapping my shoulder. Her fingers were cold, though my thin layers of clothing. I forced myself to look at her, and her eyes widened at my expression. _First I figure out I'm a freak, unwanted by society. And then the girl I love goes out with some loser she met at Disney land. I hate my life. _I thought, as she tried to read my eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked, brushing part of my hair away from my face. I felt my eyes well up with tears. Nodding quicky, I turned around and rubbed them, trying hard to keep the tears from falling. I listened to her footsteps as he headed back to the others. Then my shoulders dropped, and I buried my head in my hands, tasting the salty water as it rushed down my face.

**Not my best chapter, I admit that, but it was fun to write! Next chapter is from Chris's POV, and then Chapter six is back to Max. Good reviews please! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
